pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Ashbringer
|released = 15.0.0 |cost = 250 |image = Royal Ashbringer.png|Appearance Royal ashbringer icon.png|Kill icon |lethality = 32 (max) 37 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 85 |attribute = |capacity = 12 |mobility = 75 |Level required = 1 |reskinof = None |theme = Futuristic/Royal}} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It can be obtained from the Battle Royale Event. Appearance It is a red, grey, cyan, and golden weapon, a red skull with cyan eyes. Strategy This weapon deals deadly damage, very good fire rate, average capacity, and a good enough mobility. Keep in mind that this weapon is a '''2-4 rockets '''kill. (from 16.4.1 and on) Tips * Like most rocket-based Heavy, the projectiles have travel time, though they are faster than most other rockets. Try to use this at medium range or if an enemy is moving, lead the target by firing in front of the direction they are running. * Use this weapon sparsely, because whenever you grab an Ammo pickup, it replenishes only 3 rounds instead of a full clip. * Stay away from tight hallways, although enemy players would also be more likely to be hit by this weapons projectiles, so would you, and though you won't take damage, the knockback messes up your aim. * Try aiming for the ground and other surfaces that could hit the opponents. * The weapon's projectiles are effective at slowing down enemies, use this to finish them off while they are vulnerable. * Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. ** The Royal Ashbringer makes for a very great rocket jumping weapon as well as being very powerful. ** The fire rate can be useful in Block Crash as it allows the user to break blocks or rocket jump quickly. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Avoid getting too close from the user, use a Primary weapon while keeping a fair distance away from them to avoid getting hit. * When hit, try to move away from the user or rocket jump out of there. * Flank around the user and quickly eliminate them with a shotgun or melee weapon. * If caught in a heavy weapons battle with explosives, wait until the user touches the ground and then fire. The user should get caught in the blast radius. * Try to run away so they can run out of ammo. They only get three rounds when they grab Ammo. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Have a sniper weapon to engage enemies at long range. In addition, equip a Primary weapon as a backup weapon. This rocket plus 3 cat spamming are a very good pair, as the rocket jumping helps you get a better view, and when your need to reload your spammers, the Royal Ashbringer is a very good fallback weapon itself. Trivia * This was one of the 4 event/battle Royal themed weapons added in the 15.0.0 update. * It bears heavy resemblance to the Dam Buster from Fortnite’s Save The World mode. * This is one a few weapons that do not replenish a full clip upon getting an ammo pickup; the other one is the Destruction System. * The weapon's shape is quite similar to that of Dark Matter Generator. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Event Set Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical